


Falešné číslo - Hobbit

by SallyPejr



Series: Falešné číslo [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Florists, M/M, Phone number, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falešné číslo - Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Pravopis tomudle jako vždy dělala Lianell

Zahrada, nebo spíše zahrady, okolo domu trpasličí rodiny Durinů jsou spravovány a opečovávány hlavně jedinou osobou, Dís. A tato nezdolná a rozhodná žena se rozhodla, že chce na zahradnické trhy pořádané v sousedním městě, aby mohla svoje zahrady zpestřit a oživit. A protože se Dís nedá odmlouvat, jeli s ní na tento celodenní výlet i její dva synové a její bratr. Protože podle Dís ti tři už potřebují vypadnout ze svých krámků a dílen a jít se podívat na skutečný svět a lidi. Co mají zahradnické trhy plné květin a stromků společného se skutečným světem a lidmi, to její doprovod netuší, nicméně poslušně jdou s ní.

\- - o - -

Thorin, Kili a Fili se rozhodli zanechat Dís a Bofura u stánku s ovocnými stromky a vydali se dál. Protože květiny nikoho z nich nezajímají, stočil se jejich hovor spíše k nakupujícím a prodávajícím, než k jejich zboží. Koneckonců, co dobrého kdy vzniklo z kytek a trávy? Ne, že by se tento dotaz odvážili položit před Dís, na to mají příliš silný pud sebezáchovy.

„Tak tahle zrzka je tady nejhezčí květinářka," kývne Kili hlavou k jednomu stánku plnému exotických rostlin.

„Ta  _elfka_?" zeptá se Thorin nevěřícně.

Není žádné tajemství, že Thorin elfy moc nemusí. Na druhou stranu elfové zas moc nemusí jeho. Snad je to způsobeno tím, že je Thorin asi ten nejtvrdohlavější trpaslík ze všech a jeho soused Thranduil ten nejtvrdohlavější elf pod sluncem.

„I kdyby byla člověk, tak je ta holka mimo Kiliho ligu," rýpne si Fili.

„Jakou ligu?" naježí se Kili. „Vypadám skvěle, jsem úžasný, mám šlechtickou krev a příjemnou osobnost. Já jsem v každý lize, ve který se mi zachce být," povídá tmavovlasý z Thorinových synovců hrdě.

„Tak to dokaž," pokyne mu Fili rukou ke stánku, kde elfka s rezatými vlasy vysvětluje jakési ženě, jak se má starat o její květiny.

„S klidem," mávne Kili rukou a nadšeně se usměje. „Nebreč ale moc nahlas, až budu já na rande a ty zůstaneš sám doma," dodá, než se s hlavou hrdě zdviženou vydá za květinářkou.

„To zas bude ostuda," protočí Thorin oči, ovšem není v tom nic špatného nebo nepřejícího. „Něco k pití?" zeptá se Filiho a hlavou kývne k nedalekému stánku s občerstvením.

„Jasně," souhlasí blonďák, ovšem koutkem oka ti dva sledují Kiliho, který se pokouší sbalit elfí květinářku.

\- - o - -

„Pěkný den," pozdraví Kili se sebevědomým úsměvem, když dojde ke stánku.

Elfka na okamžik vypadá překvapeně, ale vzápětí zase nasadí onen profesionální výraz s drobným úsměvem, který má pro každého zákazníka.

„Dobrý den," oplatí mu pozdrav. „Nečekala bych, že uvidím trpaslíka na květinových trzích," dodá.

„Proč by ne? Moje matka je skvělá s rostlinami a zbožňuje své zahrady," povídá Kili, „A my trpaslíci umíme ocenit krásu, když ji vidíme," dodá s pohledem upřeným do elfčiny tváře.

„A co vidíte na mém stánku? Něco vás zaujalo?" zeptá se elfka s o něco upřímnějším úsměvem, než měla předtím.

„Spousta věcí," rozzáří se Kili. „Smím se zeptat na vaše jméno?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Jmenuji se Tauriel."

„Já jsem Kili," napřáhne k ní Kili pravici. „Rád tě poznávám."

Na to elfka nic neřekne, jen se znovu pousměje, když krátce stiskne nabízenou ruku. Ovšem Kili se tím nenechá nijak zastavit.

„Pracuju v tetovacím salónu," povídá trpaslík. „A i když trpaslíci obvykle dávají přednost abstrakci nebo nápisům, ženy, hlavně ty lidské, dávají přednost přírodě a květinám a jemnějším, elegantnějším motivům. A tady jsem našel spoustu inspirace pro své motivy," povídá Kili, ovšem na květiny se přitom nedívá.

Tauriel mu věnuje o něco zářivější úsměv, než promluví.

„A jak tetování si vybírají elfové?" zeptá se zvědavě.

„Upřímně?" pozvedne Kili obočí.

Elfka jen přikývne na souhlas a odhrne si pramen vlasů za ucho.

„Žádné," pokrčí Kili rameny. „Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jim trpasličí salón prostě není dost dobrý, nebo že jsou moc nóbl, aby se nechali potetovat, ale když tě tak vidím, musím si přiznat, že bych tě nechtěl tetovat. Přišlo by mi to, jako bych čmáral po mistrovském díle."

Tauriel se skoro rozesměje a trošku zčervená, než ale otevře pusu, aby mu něco odpověděla, místo ní promluví hlas někoho jiného.

„Co  _ty_ tady děláš?!"

Kili se naštvaně otočí na blonďatého elfa, který má ve tváři stejný rozčílený výraz.

„No to jsem si mohl myslet, že ty tady budeš taky," založí si Kili ruce na prsou. „Kdes nechal papínka? Nebo už's mu přestal běhat za zadkem?"

„Jdi si urážet někoho jiného a přestaň obtěžovat naše prodavače," prskne blonďák.

„Jediný, kdo tady někoho obtěžuje, seš ty, Legolande," odsekne Kili, než se obrátí na Tauriel. „Ty vážně pracuješ v tom Thranduilově impériu?" zeptá se s nevěřícím výrazem.

„Ano," přikývne Tauriel na souhlas. „Zrovna jsem nastoupila."

„A to tě nevarovali, že je to egoistický blb?"

„To by snad stačilo?!" křikne Legolas naštvaně a udělá výhružný krok blíž k trpaslíkovi, ovšem ten se odmítá nechat zastrašit.

„Copak já něco dělám?" rozhodí Kili rukama. „Já se tady bavil s Tauriel o květinách a ty sem přiletíš a začneš otravovat. Takhle si zákazníky nezískáš. A neudržíš."

„Ty o květinách nevíš vůbec nic a radil bych ti, abys nechal Tauriel být."

„Nebo co?" vyzývá ho Kili a zaujme o něco útočnější postoj.

„Pánové," promluví Tauriel nahlas. „Zaháníte mi zákazníky," upozorní je.

Kili a Legolas hned vypadají, že chtějí po tom druhém začít křičet, že je to jeho chyba, ale Tauriel je nenechá promluvit.

„ _Oba dva_ mi zaháníte zákazníky, tak co kdybyste si své spory odnesli jinam?" řekne jim a mávnutím ruky se je snaží odehnat.

„Jenom jeden dotaz," zvedne Kili prst do vzduchu. „Takže ty seš ta nová prodavačka v Greenwoodu?"

„Ano," přikývne Tauriel na souhlas.

„Skvělé!" rozzáří se Kili. „Mám salon ve stejné ulici," dodá, než se s poslední úklonou směrem k elfce vydá pryč.

„Už se těším, až se zase potkáme s Greenleafama," rozplývá se Fili se smíchem. „Nejen, že si strýček a Thranduil půjdou po krku, teď se ještě budou hádat Kili a Legolas kvůli holce," povídá všem a nikomu zároveň.

„Ne, že by se s ní Kili vídal nějak často," prohodí Thorin. „Kdo ví, odkud holka je a Kili nemá ani její číslo."

„Nepotřebuju její číslo, vím, kde pracuje," brání se nejmladší z trojce. „To ona je ta nová prodavačka z Greenwoodu."

„Dělá pro Thranduila?!" vyhrkne Fili překvapeně.

„Jo. Jmenuje se Tauriel a očividně má slabost pro pohledné trpaslíky," mávne Kili rukou.

„Anebo pro namachrované pitomce," usoudí Thorin. „S Legolasem si očividně taky rozumí," kývne trpaslík hlavou k elfčinu stánku, kde si spolu Legolas a Tauriel o něčem povídají.

„Uvidíme, až se potkáme v Greenwoodu," ušklíbne se Kili, ovšem blonďatému elfovi nevěnuje zrovna přátelské pohledy.

„Do toho krámu ti brzo zakážou vstup, holka neholka," usoudí Thorin a pomalu se vydá dál.

„No, mohlo to dopadnout i hůř," poplácá Fili bratra po rameni.

„Hele, co kdybyste si nechali svoje urážky?" založí si Kili ruce na prsou. „Neviděl jsem vás dva, že byste dokázali kohokoliv sbalit."

„Já jsem zadaný a fakt nepotřebuju, aby na mě Bard vyhlásil lov," zvedne Fili ruce v obraně.

V tu chvíli se oba bratři podívají na svého strýčka.

„Ať vás to ani nenapadne," řekne Thorin varovně.

„Pozdě," ušklíbne se Kili.

„Ne," odsekne Thorin okamžitě.

„Směješ se mi, ale nevím, že bys za posledních sto let někoho sbalil," řekne Kili uraženě.

„Co prosím?" zavrčí Thorin a naštvaně se na svého synovce podívá.

„Je to pravda, máma to říkala," přidá se Fili.

„Tohle máte od ní?" zeptá se Thorin naštvaně.

„Máma tě chce oženit. My chceme, ať nám ukážeš, že umíš flirtovat."

„Jo, najdeme ti nějakou pěknou květinářku a schválně, jestli od ní získáš číslo," povídá Kili.

„Nebudu vám tu dělat šaška a zkoušet flirtovat s nějakou elfkou," odsekne Thorin a o něco zrychlí svůj krok.

„Neboj, chceme, abys od někoho získal telefonní číslo, ne abys vyhlásil válku," mávne jeho synovec rukou.

Kili a Fili chytnou Thorina každý za jeden loket a začnou ho táhnout dál do hlubin trhu. Musí se uznat, že mají docela práci najít vhodnou oběť Thorinova šarmu. Většina prodavačů květin jsou buď elfky nebo lidští muži, ale nakonec přece jen najdou vhodný stánek. Na rozdíl od exotických květin, které prodávala Tauriel, tady jsou vystavené hlavně květináče a truhlíky s převážně kuchyňskými, ale i jinými bylinkami.

„Hobitka?" diví se Thorin a podívá se na své synovce, jako by byli mentálně zaostalí.

„Není to elfka, tak co?" pokrčí Kili rameny.

„Navíc jsou hobiti odjakživa přátelští a dobromyslní. Musel by ses fakt snažit, aby sis ji znepřátelil," přidá se Fili.

„Jo, máš ji sbalit a získat její číslo," přikyvuje Kili. „Mně se směješ, tak chci vidět, jak to zvládneš ty."

„Jo, chceme se chlubit, jaký svůdník je náš strýček," zazubí se Fili.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně," zamračí se na něj Thorin.

„Jestli to ani nezkusíš, řekneme o tom všem," prohlásí Fili s ledovým klidem a úkrokem ustoupí do bezpečné vzdálenosti.

„Nebo o tom řekneme mámě," přidá se Kili k vydírání.

Thorin se znovu podívá na drobnou osůbku se zvlněnými kaštanovými vlasy, která k nim stojí napůl otočená zády, zatímco se vybavuje s dalším hobitem s dýmkou v puse. Moc toho z hobitky vidět není, když stojí za pultem svého stánku, ale i tak si je Thorin jistý, že mohl dopadnout mnohem hůř. A když už nic jiného, pořád lepší jedna hobitka, než všichni elfové dohromady.

„Fajn," řekne nakonec s povzdechnutím a vyrazí ke stánku s bylinkami.

Je od stánku sotva dva kroky, když hobitka vyjde před svůj stánek, aby hobitovi s dýmkou podala nějakou bylinku.

Zpoza Thorinových zad se ozve špatně potlačovaný výbuch smíchu.

Ona hobitka není hobitka, ale hobit.

Oba hobiti, prodávající i nakupující se automaticky ohlédnou za zvukem, ale když uvidí jen dva mladé trpaslíky, co se smíchy s bídou drží na nohách, vrátí se ke svému obchodu. Tedy ten s dýmkou se vrátí k bylinkám, prodavač sjede pohledem na Thorina a věnuje trpaslíkovi jeden zářivý úsměv, než se znovu vrátí k povídání o bylinkách.

Thorin si není moc jistý, co dělat, a tak automaticky dojde ke stánku.

Jeho synovci jsou schopní všude rozhlásit, že neumí flirtovat (a jejich matka by toho rychle zneužila), pokud nezíská z tohodle hobita telefonní číslo a to bez ohledu na to, jde-li o ženu nebo o muže. Tedy ne, že by pohlaví bylo pro Thorina nějaký problém, Balin to může dosvědčit spoustou trapných historek.

„Dobrý den, s čím vám můžu pomoci?" obrátí se hobit se zářivým úsměvem na černovlasého trpaslíka.

„Ehm, no-" začne Thorin nejistě a jednou rukou si nervózně promne zátylek.

Zpoza jeho zad se ozve další výbuch smíchu. Hobit se jen nakloní do strany, aby přes Thorina viděl na vysmátou dvojici.

„Ne," zarazí ho Thorin hned. „Prosím, nevšímejte si jich," dodá mírněji.

„Vaši kamarádi?" pozvedne hobit udiveně obočí.

„Synovci. Jsou to paka," povzdechne si Thorin útrpně.

„Podívejte, omlouvám se, ale-" trpaslík se na okamžik zarazí a jen hledí na zvědavého a trošku zmateného hobita. „Smál jsem se jednomu z těch pitomců, že neumí sbalit holku, tak mě donutili získat od někoho telefonní číslo."

„A los padl na mě?" diví se hobit se zavrtěním hlavy.

„Jo. Dívejte, nemíním vás nějak obtěžovat, jen bych potřeboval, abyste mi napsal nějaké telefonní číslo, klidně falešné, nemusí být vaše, oni to stejně nepoznají a já vás nechci obtěžovat-" blábolí Thorin nejistě.

„To není problém," usměje se hobit.

V tu chvíli je vyruší příchod několika dětí a všichni míří ke stánku s bylinkami, ovšem při pohledu na vousy a vlasy zarostlého trpaslíka se zarazí a zůstanou stát v bezpečné vzdálenosti od neznámého. Jen jeden chlapec se opatrně připlíží k hobitovi a skoro se schová za jeho nohou, zatímco nejistě pozoruje neznámého.

„Strýčku, kdo je to?" zeptá se nejistě.

„To je-" hobit se zarazí a nejistě se podívá na trpaslíka.

„Thorin. Jmenuji se Thorin," představí se ten.

„Já jsem Bilbo," napřáhne k němu hobit ruku, kterou Thorin okamžitě stiskne. „Nemusíte se ho bát," obrátí se hobit – Bilbo na děti.

Thorin jen stojí a s trochu zasněným výrazem sleduje, jak si Bilbo povídá s hobitím potěrem, než je pošle pryč.

„Takže-?" obrátí se Bilbo zpátky na Thorina, když děti zmizí a vytrhne ho tak z denního snění.

„Takže?" zopakuje Thorin udiveně.

„Ještě chcete to číslo?" zeptá se Bilbo.

„Cože? Já – ehm – ano-" vykoktá ze sebe Thorin a znovu si nervózně promne zátylek.

„A – ehm – nechtěl byste raději pravé číslo, místo nějakého vymyšleného?" zeptá se Bilbo a trochu zčervená.

„Rád," usměje se na něj Thorin.

Bilbo se znovu rozzáří a zajde za pult, aby sebral volný kus papíru a napsal na něj svoje číslo.

„Děkuji, Bilbo," řekne trpaslík, když si papírek prohlédne a schová ho do kapsy.

„Není zač, Thorine," prohodí hobit se zářivým úsměvem.

Thorin už se otáčí, že se vrátí ke svým synovcům, když se ještě zarazí.

„Kdy tady končíš?" zeptá se Bilba, kterého dotaz zanechá naprosto nepřipraveného.

„Ehm - až - až končí trhy," dostane ze sebe. „A pak asi půl hodinky, než sbalím zbylé zboží."

„Nezašel bys potom na večeři?" zeptá se Thorin zvědavě.

„Rád. Velice rád," rozzáří se Bilbo.

„Dobře," přikývne Thorin a vrátí Bilbovi úsměv. „Počkám na tebe u hlavní brány."

„Tak dobře, budu tam." přikývne Bilbo na souhlas.

Vymění si ještě poslední nadšené a trochu zpitomělé úsměvy, než se Thorin otočí a konečně se vrátí ke Kilimu a Filimu.

„Tak jak to šlo?" zeptá se blonďatý synovec. „Nevyhlásí nám válku, že ne?"

„Ale, docela to šlo," pokrčí Thorin neurčitě rameny.

„A to znamená-?" zajímá se Kili.

„Že mám telefonní číslo a večer rande," pokrčí Thorin rameny. „Na rozdíl od někoho," dodá rýpavě.


End file.
